Chroniques à lire au coin du feu
by MagicEtincelle
Summary: Recueil de drabbles sur un peu tout le petit monde de HP, racontées avec sérieux, ou beaucoup moins. A lire pour se relaxer ; le mieux serait près d'une cheminée, mais si vous n'en avez pas, essayez le radiateur...
1. Petite explication pour commencer

Voici un recueil de drabbles (100mots) sur Harry Potter faites par moi. Au départ ce receuil contenait aussi des ONESHOT classiques mais ça faisait trop de diversité pour un seul ensemble de fics donc j'ai décidé de ne garder que les drabbles ici, les autres ayant un lien rien que pour elles

Elles traitent un peu de tout sur le monde de JKR : des persos principaux comme ceux qui ne le sont pas. Elles sont drôles ou plus sérieuses. Elles parlent de passages manquants (genre comment Tonks et Remus sont mort lors de la bataille, etc.) comme des passage inventés par moi (par exemple, essayer d'imaginer les Weasley allant à une fête foraine moldue (+)). En général, c'est bon enfant. Pour se relaxer. Voilà c'est à peu près tout. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

(+) Ceci est un EXEMPLE, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire une histoire avec les Weasley dans une fête foraine !! lol


	2. Ces petites choses qui dérangent

J'inaugure avec un _100 mots_ ! Je ne vous dis pas de quoi il traite, je vous laisse lire pour le savoir.

**Disclaimer :** les persos, les créatures et blablabla appartiennent à JK Rowling.  
**Type** : 100 mots

* * *

_Ces petites choses qui dérangent._

Tout le monde a un défaut qui dérange. Je ne parle pas là d'un défaut au sens où on l'entend d'habitude comme être hypocrite, égoïste, opportuniste et cetera et cetera. Non, je parle d'un petit truc, un tic, ou un truc du genre qu'on fait tout le temps et qui a le don d'énerver les autres autour. Pourtant c'est un truc tout _bête_.

Il y en a qui font du bruit en mangeant, il y en a qui parlent dans leur sommeil, d'autres qui ont les pieds froids, ou qui entortillent leurs cheveux sur leur doigt.

Moi je suis un _loup-garou_, chacun son truc, c'est tout…

* * *

Review pliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz ;) 


	3. MG 1 O 0

**Disclaimer** : toujours le même  
**Type :** 100 mots

_MG 1 ; O 0_

Fudge allait être contente d'elle. Elle avait inspecté presque tous les professeurs de Poudlard et ils montraient tous quelques petites tares à exploiter pour montrer que Dumbledore était défaillant pour son poste de directeur. Ça avait été si facile de pousser dans leur retranchement ces imbéciles ! Elle souriait intérieurement au souvenir de leur tête. C'était si drôle de voir les gens se sentir minables et gênés

Il ne lui restait plus que McGonagal à examiner aujourd'hui. Ça ne sera pas facile, la vieille sorcière ne se laisse pas démonter facilement ! Mais si elle n'était pas facile à avoir, ce n'était pas le cas de ces précieux élèves Gryffondors qui défileront devant elle pour leur orientation dans peu de temps. Elle jouera là-dessus, ça elle le promet !

Elle lissa sa robe rose, s'empara de son calepin favori et entra dans le bureau du professeur.

_« Vous êtes très compétent en Défense contre les forces du Mal, Potter, je…_

_- Hum hum…_

_- Oui, professeur Ombrage ? _

_- Excusez-moi, mais je dois vous avertir que vous vous trompez largement sur ce sujet. Potter est un de mes plus mauvais éléments en cours…_

_- Oh, bien sûr ! Je voulais dire qu'il est compétent avec de __bons__ professeurs. »_

McGonagal 1 ; Ombrage 0

* * *

NB : le passage en italique est dans le livre 5, pour ceux qui ne se souviennent pas :P Enfin pas au mot près parce que j'ai pas le bouquin sous les yeux là.


	4. Affaires Personnelles

**Disclaimer** : vous devez en avoir marre de voir toujours la même chose non ?  
**Type** : 100 mots

_

* * *

_

_Affaires Personnelles_

Rogue s'asseyait pour la première fois sur le fauteuil derrière le bureau du Directeur. Le nouveau directeur se leva et entreprit de vider le bureau des dernières affaires personnelles de son prédécesseur, c'est à dire seulement un petit coffre que Severus n'avait pas encore osé ouvrir car il savait qu'Albus y mettait ses objets les plus personnels. Finalement, la curiosité l'emporta et il ouvirt le couvercle.

Il jeta un regard à l'intérieur et resta immobile un moment, ne se remettant pas tout de suite de sa découverte.

Severus sortit un de ces bâtonnets jaunes du coffre. Il enleva la protection plastique et approcha le sorbet citron de sa bouche. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un les mange maintenant…


	5. Désir

**Disclaimer : **tou est à la très talentueuse, immagninative et respectée JK Rowling  
**Type :** 100 mots  
**Blabla :** Allez une petite sur notre prof de potion préféré. Juste un 100 mots pour lui car il est tellement mystérieux et compliqué à comprendre que j'ai peur de "gâcher" le boulot de JKR si j'écris trop sur lui. :)

* * *

_**Désir**_

« Je vais emporter le miroir Severus. J'y cacherais la pierre, demain. » dit Dumbledore dans un murmure.

Cette nuit là le maître des potions aurait pour la dernière fois l'occasion de contempler son désir le plus profond.

Il entra dans la petite salle et se dirigea vers le miroir. Une jeune femme rousse apparut à la place de son reflet. Elle souriait. Ses cheveux semblaient voler au vent. Et ses magnifiques veux vert brillaient ; ils le regardaient tendrement. On aurait dit un ange. Son ange.

Une larme coulait sur la joue de Severus.

* * *

Des Reveiws, des reviews ! 


	6. Le jeu en vaut la chandelle

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling  
**Infos** :Enfin une nouvelle chronique après de longs mois d'absence. Elle parle d'un sujet que je voulais aborder depuis longtemps.

* * *

_Le jeu en vaut la chandelle_

Pour la première fois il regrettait que Fred et Georges ne soient pas là pour lui donner des conseils. Se faufiler la nuit dans les couloirs c'était leur truc. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur demander de l'aider sinon c'est sur ils allaient se moquer de lui jusqu'à la fin de ses jours… et surtout cette histoire ne les regardait pas !

C'est vrai, un préfet exemplaire comme lui ne devrait pas désobéir aux règles mais des fois le jeu en vaut peut être la chandelle…

Il arriva enfin dans le couloir du 2 deuxième étage qui donnait sur la salle de bain des préfets, il retint sa respiration, écouta attentivement pour être sûr qu'aucun professeur ne rodait dans le coin, murmura le mot de passe et entra. Pénélope l'attendait déjà à l'intérieur de la vaste salle de bain carrelée et elle avait le plus beau sourire qu'il ait jamais vu. Le jeu en valait bien la chandelle !


End file.
